Christmas Hearts
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Jesse Anderson has a crush and a habit of writing songs based on stuff that happened in his life. So when the chance to make a confession arises, the emerald-eyed boy doesn't hold anything back. JesseXOC, original songs, possible OOC, Genre 'Poetry' as a substitute for 'Music' and rated T for language used in one of the songs. Merry Christmas Everyone! And have a Happy New Year!


**Christmas Hearts**

"_**Will Louisiana Minamoto please come to Chancellor Shepard's office? I repeat, will Louisiana Minamoto please come to Chancellor Shepard's office?**_" Crowler's voice sounded over the intercom.

All of the raven-haired girl's friends blinked in surprise and looked her way.

"Louy, what stupid thing did you and Jaden do this time that got you caught?" Syrus asked, a sigh in his voice.

"Hey, don't be so negative. Maybe it's about the Christmas Concert/Competition." Tami suggested, bright green and red eyes hopeful.

The Christmas Concert/Competition was in fact a 6-Day event that Louy had created in her first year at Duel Academy (with some help from Julie and Tami) that celebrated 6 different aspects of Christmas that was actually called 'The 6 Things about Christmas'.

Day 1 was all about caroling. After arrangements were made, everyone was allowed to perform one song, as a group or a solo on a stage in one of the rooms. Even if you were also performing in a group, you were still allowed to sing something alone before or afterwards if you wanted.

Day 2 was all about the Christmas tree and decorating. Everyone had to make a design for a Christmas decoration and then have it cut out, connected to string and placed on a large tree right next to the main school building.

Day 3 was all about the food. Everyone would help make some Christmas cookies while the Cooking Club helped the staff make Christmas Dinner for everyone and then they would all make food to feed to the little critters around the island.

Day 4 was all about the Christmas Specials. Everyone would sit in their classrooms and go along with their daily schedule, only instead of doing work, they would watch Christmas movies, Special Episodes, Student Projects and stuff like that on the monitors.

Day 5 was all about giving. It was basically Valentines' day in the winter and everyone had to give someone else a present. And there was mistletoe placed all around the school all in hidden places, so you would only know if you and someone else were under mistletoe when it was too late and you had stepped on a 'trap door' as Chazz referred to them.

Day 6 was all about Family. Everyone was allowed to call in as many family members as they could to enjoy Christmas at Duel Academy in any way they liked and if a student couldn't or didn't want their family there, then they and others like them would have a party.

"What do you think, Lou?" Jesse asked, looking Louy right in her sky-blue eyes.

Louy just smiled and giggled.

"I'll tell you the details later, but for now, let's just say that Tami's half-right." She smiled, got up from her seat and walked away…

Leaving her friends slightly confused and more curious than ever.

* * *

><p>A week after Louy's visit to the Chancellor's office, The 6 Things about Christmas was in full swing.<p>

It was Day 1 and things were about to go underway.

Everyone was in the assembly hall, talking quietly among themselves as they prepared for the show.

"Settle down now, everyone." Shepherd called, the beard he was wearing with his Santa costume muffling his voice slightly.

Everyone quickly quietened down and waited for their head teacher to continue.

"As you know, today is the first day of our 5 Day celebration, The 5 Things about Christmas and so that means that today we will be appreciating Caroling. And first off to show off what she can do, we have Julie Mickadem singing 'Fairy Tale in New York' by The Pogues." Shepherd announced.

Everyone cheered or clapped as the lights dimmed and Shepherd walked off the stage.

Suddenly, a spot light flashed on and underneath it stood the 3rd Year Ra Yellow.

The dark-skinned, black-haired and line-eyed girl was wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt, a white fluffy short-sleeved coat over it, a white mini-skirt with yellow patters, long white tights with bell-designs and yellow snow boats.

"Hi everyone! Are you all ready to have some fun?!" Julie called pleasantly, grinning like a vixen.

Everyone screamed and cheered, enthusiastically.

"That's great! Sing along if you know the words, okay?" The blacknette smiled, kindly.

The music started playing and Julie started singing.

"_It was Christmas Eve babe_

_In the drunk tank_

_An old man said to me,_

_Won't see another one_

_And then he singing a song_

_The Rare Old Mountain Dew_

_I turned my face away_

_And dreamed about you_"

"_Got on a lucky one_

_Came in eighteen to one_

_I've got a feeling_

_This year's for me and you_

_So happy Christmas_

_I love you baby_

_I can see a better time_

_When all our dreams come true_"

"_They've got cars_

_Big as bars_

_They've got rivers of gold_

_But the wind goes right through you_

_It's no place for the old_"

"_When you first took my hand_

_On a cold Christmas Eve_

_You promised me_

_Broadway was waiting for me_"

"_You were handsome_

_You were pretty_

_Queen of New York City_

_When the band finished playing_

_They howled out for more_

_Sinatra was swinging_

_All the drunks they were singing_

_We kissed on the corner_

_Then danced through the night_"

"_The boys of the NYPD choir_

_Were singing 'Galway Bay'_

_And the bells are ringing_

_Out for Christmas day_"

"_You're a bum_

_You're a punk_

_You're an old slut on junk_

_Living there almost dead_

_On a drip in that bed_"

"_You scum bag_

_You maggot_

_You cheap lousy faggot_

_Happy Christmas your arse_

_I pray God_

_It's our last_"

"_The boys of the NYPD choir_

_Still singing 'Galway Bay'_

_And the bells are ringing_

_Out for Christmas day_"

"_I could have been someone_

_Well, so could anyone_

_You took my dreams_

_From me when I first found you_

_I kept them with me babe_

_I put them with my own_

_Can't make it all alone_

_I've built my dreams around you_"

"_The boys of the NYPD choir_

_Still singing 'Galway Bay'_

_And the bells are ringing_

_Out for Christmas day_"

Everyone cheered as the song ended and Julie smiled.

Things continued on like that with:

Alexis Rhodes singing 'All I want for Christmas is You' by Mariah Carey.

Atticus Rhodes singing 'Jingle Bell Rock' by Bobby Helms.

Bastion Misawa, Syrus Truesdale, Uddo Mickadem and Benjamin "Ben" Lowrika singing 'The Chipmunk Song' by (obviously) The Chipmunks.

Blair Flannigan singing 'Sleigh Ride' by Amy Grant.

Chikyu Kanbara, Jack Robinoyed, Kinzoku Robinoyed, Yami Kimara and Zack Kanbara singing 'Merry Frickin Christmas' by Frickin A.

Jaden Yuki singing 'Merry Christmas Everyone' by Slade.

Lise Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Hikari Minamoto, Tyranno Hassleberry and Chumley Huffington singing 'We are the World' by USA for Africa.

Marcel Bonaparte singing 'Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow' by Dean Martin.

Tami Himi singing 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' by… Well, no one knew who wrote that, actually.

Zane Truesdale singing 'Blue Christmas' by Elvis.

Now it was Louy's turn.

The raven-bluenette proudly walked on the stage, not an ounce of fear in her soul as the spot-light shone on her.

The light-skinned, sky-blue eyed, raven-haired girl was wearing a red long-sleeved coat with white fur that reached her waist, baggy white trousers and her trusty Slifer boats.

"Hey there everyone! Are you all having a good time?!" Louy yelled, smiling happily at everyone.

Everyone yelled and cheered, happy to see the creator of this event.

"I can't hear you…" Louy teased.

She was met with louder yells and cheers, making her grin.

"Alright, that's more like it! Anyway, this year I'm being original and singing something I wrote, so get ready for the worst song you'll ever hear in your life!" The 3rd year Slifer declared, thought she honestly thought it would be the worst song they ever heard.

Still, she was greeted with a few simple chuckles, everyone thinking it was a joke.

"Anyway, let's role up our sleeves and get to work!" The raven-haired girl declared, rolling up her coat-sleeves and then pointing at the crowd.

Everyone cheered at the sound of her catch phrase.

Suddenly, music erupted around them and soon, Louy's voice joined the sounds.

"_Children are playing, _

_parents are chatting _

_and grandparents smile on happily._

_Bells are ringing, _

_hall are being decked,_

_and Santa's elves are real busy_"

"_Can't you feel it? (lalalalala)_

_Can't you see it? (lalalalala)_"

"_The snow is falling down!_

_The fat man's coming down!_

_Can you tell, oh can you tell?_

_What is going down?_

_Hey yeah! Heck yeah!_

_Christmas is going down-down-down-down!_

_Hey yeah! Heck yeah!_

_We're giving presents, all around._

_Families get together, mates hang out_

_and pets all get a treat._

_Yeah! Yeah!_

_Can't you tell, that Christmas is going down?_"

"_Mates send season's greetings, crushes give cards,_

_boyfriends and girlfriends are sharing gifts,_

_fiancés are giving it all_

_And the married ones, oh… Let's not talk about that._

_Mates are playing cupid and hang up mistletoe,_

_for their oblivious friends._"

"_Can't you feel it? (lalalalala)_

_Can't you see it? (lalalalala)_"

"_The snow is falling down!_

_The fat man's coming down!_

_Can you tell, oh can you tell?_

_What is going down?_

_Hey yeah! Heck yeah!_

_Christmas is going down-down-down-down!_

_Hey yeah! Heck yeah!_

_We're giving presents, all around._

_Families get together, mates hang out_

_and pets all get a treat._

_Yeah! Yeah!_

_Can't you tell, that Christmas is going down?_"

"_Yeah, Christmas is going down._"

"_Can't you feel it? (lalalalala)_

_Can't you see it? (lalalalala)_"

"_Christmas is going down, baby._

_Families get together, mates hang out_

_and pets all get a treat._

_Whoa-o-o._

_Families get together, mates hang out_

_and pets all get a treat._

_All cause Christmas (all cause Christmas)_

_All cause Christmas (all cause Christmas)_

_Is going (going)_

_Going (going)_

_All cause Christmas is going down!_"

The crowd went crazy, whistles and screams being heard all over the place.

Louy, despite her shaking legs, grinned and bowed before them and ran off the stage, signalling the 5-minute break for food and water.

Next up was Jesse Anderson.

"What do you think Jess'll sing?" Louy asked her friends as she sat with them, taking a sip of her hot coco.

"Who knows, probably some fancy country song from his homeland." Hikari shrugged, taking a bite out of her pudding.

"Maybe…" Louy shrugged, agreeing with her twin.

That was when the spot-light turned on and hit the stage, revealing Jesse Anderson standing there and looking good.

He was wearing a green/blue winter coat which was almost knee-length with dark trousers and brown boats.

"Hey ya'll!" He greeted, waving to the crowd, kindly.

Everybody (mostly the girls) gave him a warm welcome with cheering, clapping and an occasional scream/whistle.

"Now, this song is a little something that I put together for someone very important to me and I want her to have a very Merry Christmas." The southerner announced.

Instantly, all the girls gasped in happiness and started whispering among themselves.

"It's gotta be you, Louy!" Julie squealed quietly, dancing on the spot like a fan-girl.

"To-tal-ly! I mean, he was looking in our direction when he said that." Tami grinned like a vixen.

"Guys, you're crazy, there's no way it's for me." Louy shrugged, turning her head away from her love-obsessed friends.

"Then how come your face is all red, Lou?" Jaden grinned, looking down on her from his higher-placed seat.

Indeed, the younger Minamoto girl's face was died a slight shade of pink as Jaden had said.

"If you don't shut up in a minute, your face'll be turning purple." Louy glared at him, raising a fist in anger.

The two-toned brunette sweat-dropping and backed up in his seat as far as he could.

"Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy it!" Jesse declared.

He locked eyes with Louy for a moment, both of them braking out in a slight blush when the music, suddenly, erupted around them, letting Jesse know it was his time.

"_I think about, _

_the things we went through._

_(Oh, oh, oh) I remember._

_I don't know what I'd do,_

_if you hadn't been there_

_to pull me through._

_(Oh, oh, oh) Yeah, it's true._

_Over time,_

_I realize,_

_(Oh, oh, oh) I'm in love with you._

_So if you feel the same way in your heart,_

_sing with me now!_"

"_Oh! I need your stocking,_

_hanging right next to mine,_

_over the fire place,_

_on this fine Christmas Night._

_Oh! I need the present,_

_that is your presence,_

_in the same room as mine,_

_on this fine Christmas Night._

_So if you feel this way in your heart,_

_be my Christmas Present, this year._"

"_(Oh, oh, oh) My Christmas Baby._

_(Oh, oh, oh) My Christmas Baby._"

"_Last year (yeah) I met you,_

_I knew I'd found something special,_

_(Oh, oh, oh) Yeah, I knew._

_This year, feelings grew,_

_I knew I was in love,_

_(Oh, oh, oh) Yeah, I knew._

_So if you feel the same way in your heart,_

_be mine from this Christmas on!_"

"_Oh! I need your stocking,_

_hanging right next to mine,_

_over the fire place,_

_on this fine Christmas Night._

_Oh! I need the present,_

_that is your presence,_

_in the same room as mine,_

_on this fine Christmas Night._

_So if you feel this way in your heart,_

_be my Christmas Present, this year._"

"_(Oh, oh, oh) My Christmas Baby._

_(Oh, oh, oh) My Christmas Baby._

_(Oh, oh, oh) My Christmas Baby._

_(Oh, oh, oh) My Christmas Baby._"

"_Oh! I don't know,_

_what to do next year._

_Oh! Or where,_

_my life is going._

_Oh! But I do know one thing for sure,_

_I want you hearing knocks on my door._"

"_Oh! I need your stocking,_

_hanging right next to mine,_

_over the fire place,_

_on this fine Christmas Night._

_Oh! I need the present,_

_that is your presence,_

_in the same room as mine,_

_on this fine Christmas Night._

_So if you feel the same way in your heart,_

_sing with me now!_"

"_Oh! I need your stocking,_

_hanging right next to mine,_

_over the fire place,_

_on this fine Christmas Night._

_Oh! I need the present,_

_that is your presence,_

_in the same room as mine,_

_on this fine Christmas Night._

_So if you feel this way in your heart,_

_be my Christmas Present, this year._"

"_(Oh, oh, oh) My Christmas Baby._

_(Oh, oh, oh) My Christmas Baby._

_(Oh, oh, oh) My Christmas Baby._

_(Oh, oh, oh) My Christmas Baby._"

The crowd erupted in applauds, Jesse's female-based-fan-club screaming their heads off while one or two fainted.

Louy smiled and stood up, cheering and cupping loudly, making everyone else follow her example.

Jesse grinned and winked at what everyone else thought was the crowd, but to be honest, he winked at Louy and she knew it.

The raven-haired girl blushed slightly and continued applauding with everyone else, smiling at Jesse with confidence, friendship and another emotion in there that only Jesse could see.

And seeing it in her smile and eyes made Jesse smile and return the emotions.

It wasn't the traditionally way to confess to someone you love how you feel about them…

But this was the perfect way in their opinions.

After all…

Why should they waist words when they knew what the other was thinking or feeling, just by locking eyes with them?

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**The 2 songs that Louy and Jesse sung are actually original songs, meaning, I wrote them myself and take full credit for them. You wanna use them? Sure, just give credit and ask for permission!**

**Louy, Tami, Julie, Lise, Uddo, Ben, Chikyu, Jack, Kinzoku, Yami, Zack, Lise and Hikari are my own original characters and that means I own their rights.**

**The characters of Yu-Gi-Oh GX belong to their creators and I take no credit for any of them.**

**The songs listed belong to their rightful composers (thought I seriously don't know who wrote Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer).**

**I also had some help from Rose-Aki, my mother and brother for finding the songs. Thank you, my friend and family!**

**Have a very Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Yeah!**

**As a friend once said:**

"**Take care of yourselves and take care of each other. So long"**


End file.
